But It's Better If You Do
by CassieKau
Summary: Mi 1 songfic, de la ccancion but it's better if tou do de Panic! at the disco, leanlo. SORATO


**Hola!!! Bueno pues les subo este songfic (acostúmbrense, por que voy a subir muchos de estos jaja) pues espero les guste y me dejen reviews.**

**Matt p.o.v.**

Que gracioso, siempre había odiado los lugares como este, me refiero a los bares con meseras sexis que te coquetean cada que pueden, solo para que al final sedas y les des dinero por tener sexo contigo. Yo solo estoy aquí para tomar unos tragos y olvidar mis penas de amor. El amor no correspondido y las falsas esperanzas parecen comunes en las chicas de ahora, Fany Jokiyo no debía ser la excepción, claro, si era preciosa, podría rechazar a quien se le diera la gana, pero yo ya estoy dispuesto a olvidarla…

_Now __I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A._

**Sora P.O.V.**

Es un estupido… se atrevió a engañarme con sus mentiras y su amor fingido, él solo es un mujeriego y yo una chica idiota que cayó en su trampa al igual que quien sabe cuantas mas… yo le amaba, pero ahora, estoy dispuesta a sacarme su inútil recuerdo de la cabeza, por eso estoy aquí, un bar donde estoy segura nadie va a encontrarme, al menos no ninguno de mis conocidos.

_The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri_

**Matt P.O.V.**

Estaba sentado en la barra, con un vaso de laguna de las muchas bebidas que he tomado en esta noche. Mire a mi alrededor… en la misma barra que yo, a unos cuantos puestos, ahí estaba esa chica de cabellos fogosos, mirando hacia su vaso que tenia en la mano… me levante, para acercarme… no era malo, era mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, pero… ¿Qué demonios hacia en ese lugar?__

_And __isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
_

**Sora P.O.V.**

Había perdido la cuenta de las copas que había bebido, ahora solo revolvía la que estaba frente a mí moviendo el vaso de un lado a otro. Entonces, sentí la mirada de alguien, no volteé, no tenia ganas.

"Hola Sora" esa voz masculina se me hacia familiar, muy familiar. Sin embargo, no lo mire, no quería hablar con nadie. EL 'aun no reconocido' se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de mi… me sorprendí, y por fin voltee, y ahí estaba, el súper apuesto Yamato Ishida, sentado junto a mi, bebiendo… en un lugar que él decía detestar…los bares.

"¿Yamato?" Le dije, él volteo, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro…pero sus ojos, ahí se reflejaba lo que sentía, estaba triste y eso se podía ver a primera vista.

"Si soy yo, y tu… eres Sora Takenouchi" Volteo de nuevo a ver el vació... me pregunto, el por que de mi tristeza…lo noto… vaya…me costo trabajo, pero le conté mi larga historia… las penas que me hizo sufrir aquel chico que se hacia llamar mi mejor amigo… antes de que le dijera lo que sentía por él…Taichi Yagami. Le hice la misma pregunta… respondió con trabajos… pero lo hizo… y ahí estábamos… los dos destrozados y contándonos nuestras penas.

De repente… una canción… rápida… para bailar… para… ESCAPAR.

" Baila conmigo Matt" le solté de repente, me levante del banco y él solo me siguió a la pista de baile. Bailamos…esa y muchas canciones... y entoneces... Yamato beso mi cuello unpar de veces... me sorprendio demasiado su acción... pero me gusto, y mucho… tanto, que cuando beso mis labios, le correspondí.

_I__'m exactly where you´d like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

_Oh, and isn´t this exactly where you´d like me  
I´m exactly where you´d like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

**Matt P.O.V.**

Me senté a su lado... ella no respondió mi saludo.

"¿Yamato?" Por fin, una palabra salio de su boca… entonces si se acordaba de mi… ¡menos mal! Si no, iba a parecer un tonto… la mire.

"Si, soy yo… y tu… eres Sora Takenouchi" le respondí a su pregunta, tampoco iba a ser un grosero… noto mi tristeza, miro mis ojos, no quería responder preguntas, así que me voltee de nuevo. Le pregunte por que estaba así, tan devastada… me contó lo que le hizo el estupido de Taichi Yagami, no pude evitar sentir rabia, enojo, no creí que Taichi… fuera capaz de hacer eso.

_But it's better if you do…_ gran canción... muy buena... sonido rápido...

" Baila conmigo Matt" vaya, como iba a rechazar esa propuesta, me levante después de ella y bailamos… mucho tiempo, me excite, y la bese… primero su cuello, luego sus labios, pero ella no me golpeo ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, profundizo el beso.

"¿Qué queda mas cerca? Tu casa… ¿o la mia? " Me dijo al oido. Me quede mudo... ¿acaso lo que ella quería era lo que yo pensaba? Tal vez, entonces, nos fuimos a mi departamento…

Oh, but I´m afraid that I  
Well, I may of faked it  
And I wouldn´t be caught dead in this place  
Well, I´m afraid that I  
Well, that´s right, that I may have faked it  
And I wouldn´t be caught dead in this place 

Sora P.O.V.

Nos fuimos a su departamento... le quite su chaqueta y después su playera… revolví su cabello… y nos fuimos a su cuarto… entre las sabanas, nuestro cuerpos desnudos se unían y pedían cada vez mas, yo solo disfrutaba de la situación… y lo hacia disfrutar a él… entonces, fue ahí… donde me di cuenta que yo solo amaba a alguien… y ese alguien no era Taichi Yagami… si no Yamato Ishida, el chico que tenia sobre mi, besando mi cuello desesperadamente.

And isn´t this exactly where you´d like me  
I´m exactly where you´d like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety 

**Matt P.O.V.**

Hicimos el amor como unos locos...y si...lo disfrute... y mucho… ahí fue donde me di cuenta, que quien era Fany, a lado de Sora… nadie, absolutamente nadie… Sudando, cansado y muy fogoso, me acoste a un lado de Sora y le dije e su oído:

"Te amo" la abrace… ella se volteo a mirarme

"Y yo a ti Matt… lo acabo de descubrir" que casualidad, ¿en verdad hacia falta hacer le amor para darnos cuenta de eso?... quien sabe, yo solo se... que quiero estar con ella para siempre.

Oh, and isn´t this exactly where you´d like me  
I´m exactly where you´d like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

**Notas de daniurie!!!**

**Pff, al fin acabo, lo hice hoy, la canción es de panic! ****At the disco. ¿Mui chida no? ****OH si, esta súper y me encanta, se llama but it's better if you do, como lo dijo Yamato jaja. **

**Biie chicas, reviews, x fa!!**


End file.
